The new and distinct grapevine described and claimed herein originated from a hand pollinated cross of the IFG 02013-090-033, an unnamed seedless selection from the IFG breeding program and the IFG 01034-069-026 another unnamed seedless selection from the IFG breeding program hybridized in May 2005. The abortive seed traces were subsequently embryo cultured and the resulting plant was planted in the field in April 2006. The present variety of grapevine was selected as a single plant in September 2007 and was first asexually propagated by hardwood cuttings in December 2007. The resulting propagules were planted during April 2008 near Delano, Kern County, Calif. and were found to reproduce true-to-type through at least two generations of asexual reproduction.